Mother Mary
by Eliza Tenshi
Summary: Mary no era estúpida, sabía que hacer un trato con los hombres de letras era como vender su alma a un demonio y esperar lo mejor. Sabía que volvería a morderle apenas se distrajera, sabía que acabaría muerta y repudiada. No es estúpida, ella lo sabía.


Coda: 12.12 Stuck in the middle (with you)

Mother Mary.

Mary no era estúpida, sabía que hacer un trato con los hombres de letras era como vender su alma a un demonio y esperar lo mejor. Sabía que volvería a morderle apenas se distrajera, sabía que acabaría muerta y repudiada. No es estúpida, ella lo sabía.

Ella sabía que sus hijos se terminarían enterando y no la perdonarían, se había hecho a la idea que quizás, si salvaba a suficientes personas, si detenía suficientes desgracias, si luchaba más fuerte, quizás, con un poco de suerte sus hijos verían el bien en el trato estúpido.

Pero incluso haber detenido tres apocalipsis seguidos con sus manos desnudas no habría logrado aplacar la ira de sus hijos, no después del desliz estúpido.

— ¿Todo por la colt?—Dean había perdido su tono tranquilo y suave que siempre usaba, como si tratara de hacerla entender, de respetar el gap que tenía desde que murió hasta que despertó en el cementerio con un hijo 30 años mayor. — ¿Todo por los hombres de letras?

Mary no trato de pedirle que entendiera, no trato de rogarle un segundo para explicarse, Mary no era estúpida, sabía que no importaba si se tiraba de rodillas y rogaba por misericordia, Dean no iba a perdonarla.

—Hiciste un trato con los bastardos británicos, los mismos que torturaron a Sam… ¿Por qué?, ¿Por la colt?—Dean había heredado la postura de John, alta y poderosa, intimidante que no acepta duda ni pregunta. Se sintió pequeña. ¡Pero estaba tan equivocado!

—No, Dean, no, fue para poder ayudar, hacer lo que no… –la voz de Dean rompió sus palabras a la mitad, la hizo cerrar la boca de inmediato.

— ¡Cas casi muere por tu estupidez!—Mary entendió de inmediato que no importaba lo que hiciera, Dean jamás la perdonaría.

Casi rompe la única familia que Dean a conocido por una década. Ni siquiera Sam, quien se mantiene al margen trata de calmar a Dean, de hacerle entender, de actuar como bálsamo.

Mary no es estúpida, ella sabe que Castiel también es la única familia que le queda a Sam.

—Dean, está bien—la voz de Castiel era cansada, como si solo quisiera terminar con este drama familiar, Dean lo miro como un ciervo mira las luces de un auto que se acerca, estaba listo para saltar.

—Ella casi te mata—descriptivo y seco, un golpe bajo que Mary tuvo que aceptar.

—Lo entiendo, pero eso no importa ahora Dean—Castiel ni siquiera la miraba, sus ojos estaban fijos en su hijo mayor, como buscando la fuerza que necesitaba para tranquilizarlos. –Crowley fue rápido y logro salvarme, debí estar más preparado, puse sus vidas en riesgo por mi debilidad y por mi falta de estrategia. Eso no es su culpa.

—Cas, no…—la voz de Sam era suave, como si buscara las palabras correctas para corregirlo en su error.

—Soy un ángel debí ser capaz de protegerlos, Mary es una humana que cometió un error.—su voz dejaba claro que no aceptaba quejas ni comentarios y casi como una orden todos los ojos se fijaron de nuevo en Mary, era una sensación poderosa y atemorizante, se sentía como el juicio final.

—Yo no sabía…—respiro una vez, tratando de componerse—No tenía idea que era un demonio de ojos amarillos, ¡no los habría puesto en esa clase de riesgo de haberlo sabido!

—Y aun así—la postura de Castiel había cambiado, Mary casi dio un paso para tratar de alejarse de su ira divina.—Cuando tuviste la oportunidad de alejarte, de entregar la colt y salvar a Sam y Dean… —el peso se su mirada y acusaciones era demasiado, Mary tuvo que bajar la cabeza. –Los condenaste a morir.

La familia no deja a nadie atrás, eso había dicho Dean, Castiel rogaba y rogaba que lo dejaran para salvarse y Dean lo había callado justo con eso.

La familia no deja a nadie atrás, no te deja para morir, pero tampoco te manda a la muerte ni te da 60 segundos para tratar de salvarte. La familia entrega todo lo que tiene para mantenerte vivo, se queda cuando no puede salvarte.

Mary no necesitaba escucharlo para entenderlo. No era familia.

—Lo siento.

* * *

Estoy furiosa con Mary y espero que los Winchester estén al menos la mitad de enojados de lo que estoy yo. (Y aun no supero el I love you más ambiguo de la historia)

#CastielDeserveBetter

#CROWLEYDESERVEBETTER

Eliza.


End file.
